fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Polygon Panic
Kirby: Polygon Panic is a Kirby platformer developed by Pyro Enterprises. It is heavily based off of the sub-game Kirby 3D Rumble from the 3DS release Kirby: Planet Robobot, and is designed to expand upon the concepts therein. Story Main Story The game's opening cutscene begins with an overhead view of Pop Star, much like the beginning of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Kirby is seen having a wonderful day as usual- eating, flying, and sleeping the day away. On a trip to the pond, however, he notices a strange pink crystal growing on the water's surface. Kirby notices the crystal is spreading, and that the air above it seems to be distorting slightly, and nervously back away and heads home. Overnight, the crystals grow and absorb energy until they burst, scattering all over Pop Star. Colors flash and the landscape changes, as the crystals alter the very fabric of Dream Land's physics. Kirby wakes up and realizes that his little house is now floating in midair. Plummeting to the ground after walking out the door, he sees that multicolored crystals have grown everywhere, and that the laws of reality seem to have changed. He runs off to see why as a girl in green watches him from atop a hill, running after him after a short delay. After Kirby defeats Whirly Woods in and Neon Titan in , he comes across a young girl in black robes singing to herself, planting something in the ground. When the girl finishes her short song, she turns to Kirby with a sinister smile on her face. Kirby then notices that the staff in her hand is topped with a Polygon Crystal, and that more of the substance is spreading from the hole in the ground. Kirby glares at the girl, and she simply snickers as she flies away, Kirby in hot pursuit. Once Kirby has defeated the bosses in , , and , he encounters the cloaked girl once again, this time having formed a small and beautiful garden out of the Polygon Crystals. Once again, she is wrapped up in singing some strange melody before she notices Kirby, and instead of simply fleeing, attacks Kirby with more of the crystals. She begins softly sobbing as she flies off, prompting a confused Kirby to follow after her again. Kirby continues travelling until he clears both and most of , encountering the cloaked girl once again at the end of the latter area. This time, she seems intent on defeating Kirby, crying again for some inexplicable reason. She raises her staff and Kirby prepares to battle; before the witch can strike Kirby down, a blast of paint knocks the staff out of her hands. Kirby looks over to see Adeleine, who has been following Kirby around since the beginning in an attempt to help him. The Crystal Witch summons the powerful monsters known as the Polygonal Dreams to attack Kirby as she flees, and Adeleine pursues her. Kirby eventually makes his way to the end of , what is seemingly the headquarters of the Crystal Witch, and finds Adeleine along the way, who tells Kirby that she tried beating the witch but failed and ran. Kirby eventually makes his way through the crystal-corrupted castle to find the witch again, still crying and singing the strange song. She notices Kirby, and raises her staff to fight; the two duel. However, once the Crystal Witch is defeated, the crystal on the tip of her staff shatters, and she writhes in pain as the cloak she wears evaporates... revealing her true identity as Ribbon, Kirby's long-lost friend. The exhausted fairy weakly said hello to her pink friend, and tried to say something else before passing out. Suddenly, the remains of the scepter and cloak begin smoking and moving on their own, devolving into a black gelatinous mass from which emerges a Dark Matter swordsman. Kirby battles the fiend until it shows its true guise, absorbing all the Polygon Crystals in the area and forming a collapse on reality so massive that it creates a black hole: the DARK ZONE. Kirby jumps in, challenging the Dark Crystal Heart to one final duel and ultimately destroying it entirely. Kirby is forcefully thrown from the collapsing black hole as all the Polygon Crystals across Pop Star shatter, their effects dissipating and the land returning to its natural state. Kirby wakes up and begins smiling when he realizes that his world has been restored, but his attention is quickly drawn towards the still-unconscious Ribbon nearby. He picks her up and begins walking towards his home when he meets up with Adeleine again. They smile at each other and Adeleine joins with Kirby as he walks home, the camera panning towards the sky as the credits roll... with a red heart-shaped planet appearing at the end, along with the words "The End?" Gameplay Polygon Panic expands on the ideas introduced in Kirby 3D Rumble, becoming a full 3D Kirby platformer. Kirby controls the same, but he can now utilize abilities and the stages are more linear than the arena-like areas in 3D Rumble. Unlike games like Robobot, abilities do not have intricate movesets; due to the nature of the game, each ability has only one or two moves. Another major innovation is how the level clearing works; you aren't merely collecting Energy Spheres or Code Cubes this time around. Instead, Polygon Crystals are scattered throughout every level, growing in various ways and forms. Much like Shadow Goo in the original Drawn to Life, all the crystals in a level must be shattered in order to 100% it, and you have to get 20% to even open the exit door. The treasure and Storage systems return from Squeak Squad, and enable Kirby to store six items within his stomach simultaneously, ranging from extra Copy Abilities to spare healing items to treasure chests. If a treasure chest is brought to the end of a level, Kirby obtains the bonus inside, and the treasure chest is replaced with a Red Star on subsequent playthroughs. Modes Main Mode The basic story mode. Play as Kirby through 8 worlds while trying to uncover the mystery of the Polygon Crystals growing over Dream Land. This is the basic mode, and the only one available at the beginning of the game. Adeleine's Adventure Play as Adeleine in her own adventure through a harder version of main mode. Adeleine cannot copy abilities from enemies, so she has to find Copy Essences Deluxes in order to swap between abilities at will. Aside from that, it's also a time trial mode that tracks how long it takes for Adeleine to complete each world, allowing friends to compete for the best high score. In addition, Adeleine faces off against more powerful versions of minibosses and bosses on her journey, labelled with an "X" after their name. Sub-Games Sub-Games are minigames that have no bearing on the plot and are just for fun. They do not have any stake in 100% completion, but maybe be required for Achievements. Kirby Clash Z A 3D remake of Team Kirby Clash from Planet Robobot. This 4-player mode sets multiple players wielding RPG-inspired Copy Abilities against multiple boss battles, each of which does not appear in the main game. There are six main abilities that are available, two of which are new to the Kirby Clash mode: TBA Dream Course Deluxe A 3D remake of the classic Kirby spinoff Kirby's Dream Course. In Dream Course Deluxe, your goal is to putt Kirby in ball form across a small stage in order to defeat all enemies and then sink the ball into a hole. If Kirby contacts an enemy that grants him a Copy Ability, then he obtains that ability and can use it to navigate the course. When putting Kirby, players can manipulate his trajectory by changing the point of impact (what angle the "club" hits Kirby from, the power, and the type of shot: *''Bounce'' shots send Kirby flying straight and let him bounce off of obstacles, letting him chain multiple targets together. *''Arc'' shots send Kirby in a parabolic arc in the air, good for gaining height or landing on specific points. Dream Course Deluxe also contains a VS. mode where two players can battle each other locally or online. In VS. mode, enemies drop stars when defeated, each of which is worth a point, and the goal hole now has two stars floating above it. If a player rolls over the star from an enemy that another player defeated, they steal that star, and when one player enters the hole, all stars are converted into points. Th player with the most points at the game's end wins. The Arena A boss rush mode where Kirby picks an ability and battles through every boss and mini-boss within the game in one run, ending off with the Dark Crystal Heart battle. More information can be found in the Arenas section. The True Arena Like the Arena, the True Arena is a boss rush mode; however, it pits Kirby against the stronger foes found in Adeleine's Adventure, with the exception of having normal boss fights against Dark Matter and Dark Crystal Heart, which Adeleine does not fight. It also adds two battles that do not occur at all within the main game. More information can be found in the Arenas section Characters Playable NPCs Copy Abilities Palette Abilities Worlds There are 8 normal worlds in Polygon Panic, as well as a 9th "world" that only consists of the game's final boss. Minibosses Bosses Main Story Adeleine's Adventure True Arena Arenas The Arena Before entering the Arena, the game drops off Kirby into a room filled with all Copy Essences in the game, allowing Kirby to pick the one that he wants. Much like past versions of the Arena, the mode immediately follows up with a boss fight, with Kirby trying to defeat all the bosses and minibosses in the game on one life. Between matches, Kirby is supplied with four small tomatoes (which restore half health) and one Maxim Tomato that restores all health. In addition, Kirby can switch his ability for one of two other randomly generated Copy Essences, as well as a one-use Roulette Copy Essence. Every round that is not a Mini-Boss All-Stars round or a Nightmare Three round can be one of two random bosses. The Arena advances to the next round when all possible bosses are beaten. The True Arena The True Arena begins the same as the normal Arena in terms of ability selection, but things change once combat is entered. The bosses fought in the True Arena are all Omega variants, which appear in Adeleine's Adventure. In addition, there is only one normal tomato and one Maxim Tomato, and the only Copy Essences supplied within the True Arena are one-time use Roulette Essences. In addition to all Omega bosses and mini-bosses, players must contend with the normal variants of Dark Matter and Dark Crystal Heart (which do not appear in Adeleine's Adventure and therefore do not have an Omega variant), as well as the unique bosses Galacta Knight and Dream Oracle's Trial. Trivia *''Polygon Panic'' is the first game in Pyro Enterprises's Kirby: Crystal Reformation Trilogy, inspired by similar trilogies made by and . **''Polygon Panic'' is followed by Kirby: Interstellar Icarus in terms of storyline, but followed by Kirby: Robobot Revenge in terms of release date and development cycle. *The first letters of world names spell out FRACTURE, with an added D from DARK ZONE making the final abbreviation FRACTURED. This follows the previous series abbreviations of CROWNED, FLOWERED, and PROGRAM. **Ingame, the name abbreviation is a reference to the fracturing and shattering of the Crystal Witch's staff, leading to the reveal of the true main villain and endgame content. In addition, the name of the song that plays during the Dark Crystal Heart battle is also named FRACTURED. Category:Byte Compatible Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Kirby: Crystal Reformation Trilogy